


In my dreams

by whenxkilled027



Series: Final Fantasy XIV [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Be gentle, F/M, First Meetings, It's been a while since I posted, Memories, Not Beta Read, Running Away, emet-selch is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 16:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21341275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenxkilled027/pseuds/whenxkilled027
Summary: The warrior has a lot of secrets... Hades being one.
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch & Warrior of Light
Series: Final Fantasy XIV [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538470
Kudos: 13





	In my dreams

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a LONG time since I posted. I have written things here and there but what I post now will be moments I've written on a few of my WOL's. My main Vex'ahlia (ninja) and my Alt Anya (White mage). 
> 
> They will be different lengths and a lot of these are pieces or thoughts never finished.

His voice rang out and settled over her soul like a blanket from childhood. A balm to any ache currently afflicting her body. Now it shouldn't have been like that but the moment Emet graced them with his presence she knew. This was the ghost of her dreams. The arms that would cuddle her at night and sing softly. He was the shadow in the back of her mind. The man she compared all others, the husband she knew she'd never married, and yet, that term was the first thing wanting to leave her lips when greeting him. 

Her left eye twitched as the echo triggered, a flash of pale blonde hair and bright sapphire eyes identical to her own punched it's way forward. Vex'ahlia was used to the pain, yet this was different as she hissed slightly.

"Vex?" 

"Well, well. Is something amiss hero? My presents that painful?"

Shaking her head, pinching the bridge of her nose, she spoke the first thing that came to mind. 

"Shut it Hades." 

The sucked in breath from across the way and instant brush of something against her soul had her curl inward. Alarm bells sounding off in her head. Every mental wall granted to her flew up, and she pulled her aether in as tightly as possible. Amber eyes watched her intently and for the first time in a while, Vex was aiming to run. Far and fast. Instinct with a mix of self preservation kicked in as she took one, then two steps back. 

"Vex, what is going on? Do you know him?" Alisaie reached for her but Vex jerked back as a deep tremble began to resonate. 

"I-" shaking her head, hands now clenching close to her chest, staring at the man before her. Their eyes never leaving the other as she whispers, "I'm sorry." 

And vanishes. The sharp inhales still echoed in her ears just as she lands in Lakeland. It was the first place she thought of, but now wonders if going to the fairies would have been smarter. They would happily hide her… ducking around a corner he slams her fist against the wall.  
_ugh, damn it! Why now? Why did he show up now? _  
Sighing she looks around the Ostall a moment before tilting her head and letting out a few musical notes. The sound seeming to echo out into the aether just seconds before Nightmare shimmers into being just to her right. 

_Warrior._

Smiling she greets him with a loving rub too his nose before reach further to hug him around the neck. 

_Your aether… it is odd. What has happened?_

“I- well,” taking a deep breath she leans more into him, “I would normally never ask you do something so mundane, but please, take me somewhere high where no others reside. I don’t care about anything else, just as long as it’s somewhere I can think and be alone.”  
Nightmare remained silent for a time before tilting his neck down in such a way that it seemed as if he was hugging her back.

_Get on little warrior._

****  
Hours later, Vex quietly sits on a cliff side littered in wild flowers of iridescent colors. Thoughts of him playing a sort of dance around in her head… grunting she pulls one knee up leaning her forehead down while gripping tightly to blonde curls... damn it… all these years she’s been dreaming and falling in love with an Ascian. Of course it couldn’t just be any old one either. Nope she had to go for the most sassy and high class mother-

“You are a hard woman to find Warrior.” 

Clenching her fist, ears flattening against her head, tail flicking in agitation Vex lifts her head. Azure eyes staring out into the distance before taking a deep, not quite calming, breath before yanking her aeither inward. 

“I wouldn't be much of a ninja if I couldn’t hide.” the tightness in her words was evident even to her own ears and gods did she suddenly wish she wasn’t Miqo’te. “Please, Had-”

“How do you know that name?”

“Do you really wish to know?”

“Hero-” A flair of magic fills the air before silence is flung at him. 

“Don’t call me that, _ever_. Warrior or Vex. Those are your only options, do you understand me?”

No sound comes until the hairs on the back of her neck rise and arms slowly wrap around her shoulders, cheek touching the top of blonde and pink hair. It was at that point the scent of a forest just after a fresh snowfall with hints of something earth based. She couldn’t quite pinpoint it which was frustrating. Years as a botanist should help her with this, but once again Had- no Emet-Selch was fogging up her brain. 

“Vex, how do you know my name?” he whispers against her ear, sending a small shiver down her spine. Slumping just bit, Vex gently pulls his arms away, she didn’t move any further, but now had one of his gloved hands in her own. There should be about a million bells of warning going off in her head, yet, she relaxes into his touch as if it was natural. 

“When I was a little girl I used to have... dreams. Normally they would only happen if I scared or a nightmare was attempting to take hold. It seemed that someone would always come out of the shadows to protect me. The monsters would go away for a time and the figure would always reach out, cuddling me close.” Swallowing, Vex brushes the tips of her fingers to his open palm. “ hands,” she pulls at the edge carefully lifting ivory fabric off, “these hands, would almost always come into view promising protection. For years, I called this figure my hero, my guardian, protector… then, well, then the calamity happened and I don’t remember much from that time only that I was hungry and in pain a lot. My family was gone and I was alone. No more dreams, no more protection, no way to escape the pain.”

“Years passed without ever seeing my shadow friend, until I turned sixteen. The dreams had changed, I was seeing bits and pieces of a life that wasn’t my own.” Gently, she plays with his fingers, fascinated by the velvet skin. “The first time I heard the name Hades was on my birthday eight years ago. I was in a garden. Small and almost off the beaten path. A lake of the clearest water lapped at my feet. I felt as if I had been playing? Joy was the prominent emotion, until arms, these arms” she pulls his to straighten them out in front of her. “Found a home around my waist. A sense of excitement filled me and I remember giggling out the name. Knowing I had been caught.” She lets his arms fall, lost in old dreams. Some were beautiful and spicy, but the last ones were broken, but the emotions were clear, fear and disappointment, sadness… so much sadness. 

With deliberate movement to her neck Vex pulls on a long white gold chain. Hades’s hands fly to her wrists, grip tight, but trembling. She pauses, before slipping it out from under her armor. 

“I made this a few years ago, well I started it and then it never seemed to be right so I redid them half a dozen times. I had worked with the goldsmiths guild for a while and a few nights before I was about to leave the city, I found myself daydreaming about a ring. This beautiful band of what looked like platinum with iridescent blue opal down the middle. If you only knew how long it took me to finally use palladium…” The growl in her tone causes a soft chuckle to tickle her ear, just before he stiffens, The two rings made of palladium with blue and purple opal strips down the middle. Simple yet, extravagant, “funny I never understood why I wanted purple for the twin… now it makes a little more sense.”

For the first time since he arrived Vex turned to face him. Golden eyes never leaving the small items in her palm. “I’ve waited my whole life for you, dreamed of you. This will make everything change or it will not, but know this,” Lifting the chain, Vex turns coming to a decision and taking Hades ungloved hand, “no matter what happens,”sliding one off the chain, Vex slips the ring of iridescent purple onto his ring finger. 

“I love you.”


End file.
